


The Fade Tapes

by ayanamifaerudo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Mystery, What Was I Thinking?, but i thought it was interesting, i don't know where i'm going with this, in transcript form, inspired by the Black Tapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanamifaerudo/pseuds/ayanamifaerudo
Summary: Inspired by The Black Tapes.From the Secret Location You’ll Never Know and Hanged Diamondback, it’s the Fade Steps Podcast. I’m Saira Trevelyan.





	The Fade Tapes

Saira: From the Secret Location You’ll Never Know and Hanged Diamondback, it’s the Fade Steps Podcast. I’m Saira Trevelyan.

Saira: Okay. It’s time for a bit of background first. Rather than just babbling and spouting about mage rights and skewed world views, I think I have to explain what happened for those of you living under a rock for the past hundred years or so…

Varric: *clears throat*

Saira: Alright, I know they’re not entirely hermits. Perhaps I’ll just start when things, _how_ things… Changed.

I’ve been working with my city’s branch of an alliance and I occasionally travel to Kirkwall where the rebellion started. Where I also occasionally guest host on The Tethras Stories as a reader. Yes, that Varric Tethras.

As the tensions between the mages and templars escalate, a group of scholars cobbled together by the Ostwick Alliance on research into the claim that there is a cure for Tranquility. A few months ago, Varric, my now co-producer, suggested a new series. Whereas, before, Tethras Stories follows a dramatization and analysis of the fictional (fictional being a loose word) tales produced by the studio, this new podcast would follow and examine the cold war between the mages and templars, amazing stories of ordinary individuals affected by it, and interviews of those in the front and authorities in religion, magic, and politics.

  * **Saira** : This is usually not your style, Varric. I thought with your closeness to the man who started it all, you swore from anything to do with it.
  * **Varric** : You’re involved in it.
  * **Saira** : The Tethras Stories was my means to get away from it all even for a little while.
  * **Varric** : Oh, come on, Fiery. Don’t you at least want to show the people every facet of the story aside from the propaganda spouted by different sides?
  * **Saira** : ……… I hate you.



It’s The Fade Steps Podcast. I’m Saira Trevelyan. Hang in there.


End file.
